villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)
Bendy, and his possible physical form Ink Bendy (unofficial), is the titular main antagonist in the 2017 horror game Bendy and the Ink Machine. A cartoon devil created by Joey Drew and Henry for their cartoon, Bendy was then brought to life susceptibly by the Ink Machine. Meanwhile, Ink Bendy is an malformed ink humanoid version of Bendy, thought to be made by the Ink Machine. Appearance Bendy resembles that of an old-fashioned cartoon character: having a black and white color scheme, cartoonish gloves, and a cheerful-looking expression (which apparently never changes). In addition to this, the top of his head resembles cartoony "horns", he wears a white bowtie, and sports black shoes. His eyes are in a pie-cut style, resembling that of an old, 1920's cartoon character. Ink Bendy is an ink character similar to the original Bendy, except that he himself has a huge humanoid shape, his face is covered with dripping ink, has a large left arm and a small right arm. His left hand appears to have a glove, whilst his right hand appears to have a glove "painted" on it. His bowtie is also crooked on his body, being more in the center of his chest rather than the top. His right foot appears more claw-like, while his left foot appears to just be a blob. This form is also notably taller than Henry. Personality While not outright stated and not physically appearing in the game, it can be assumed that Bendy could be evil, given to the fact that he is an antagonist. Indeed, while his appearance would suggest a happy-go-lucky character reminiscent of 1920's Mickey Mouse cartoons, clues throughout the game seem to suggest a darker nature. It's clear that Satanic practices were used in his creation. He seems to be viewed by Sammy as a type of deity, and he is possibly some form of supernatural being. Unlike his original, Ink Bendy is hostile and possibly homicidal, as he first killed Sammy and then tried to kill Henry next. Story Chapter 1: Moving Pictures Bendy first appeared in the first chapter, although as a cardboard cutout. Several of these can be seen throughout the Workshop (the setting in the game). Some of these cutouts appear to move on their own, especially the one that pops up near the theatre room, and the other appearing behind Henry in a hallway. Bendy also appears on multiple posters throughout the workshop, and sticker-like objects on the wall and desks. Several sketches of the character also appears on some desks, especially one of his head with a sticky note reading "NO" on it. After Henry collects all six items, Bendy appears on a projection in the theatre room. After Henry activates the Ink Machine, the entrance to the Ink Machine's room is suddenly boarded up. Upon getting closer, Ink Bendy will burst from the boards, attempting to grab Henry while screeching. After seemingly failing, Ink Bendy retreats back into the Ink Machine room, whilst the hallway that Henry is in begins to fill with ink. Ink Bendy can be seen again in the Pentagram Room, hiding in the shadows. However, he only "stares" at Henry at this point. Chapter 2: The Old Song Bendy reappears again in Chapter 2, again as a cardboard cutout. However, this cutouts can be destroyed by Henry with an axe. Some cutouts, especially ones in front of a pentagram, reappear when Henry turns his back on them, seemingly untouched. In the orchestra room, several Bendy cutouts appear, depending on where Henry is in the room. If downstairs, multiple cutouts spawn in the upstairs room, increasing if Henry leaves and reenters the room. This also occurs if Henry is in the upstairs room, only the cutouts spawn downstairs on stage. Bendy also appears as sketches, drawings, and "stickers" throughout the music department, both on desks and on walls. Near the end, Sammy Lawrence summoned Ink Bendy in an attempt to sacrifice Henry and appease him, hoping that Bendy would free him from his Ink-covered body. However, Bendy kills Sammy instead, giving Henry time to escape. Near the exit, Ink Bendy will suddenly popup in front of Henry, blocking the exit. Forced to find another way out, Henry is then forced to run from Ink Bendy, until he reaches the vault. Chapter 3 Bendy is set to reappear in Chapter 3, likely reprising his role as the main antagonist. Gallery Bendy Chapter 1.jpg|Chapter 1 teaser poster Bendy Chapter 2.jpg|Chapter 2 teaser poster Ink Bendy Original Model Sheet.png|Original Design from beta FunkyBendy.gif|An animated Bendy Many Bendys.png|Multiple Bendy cutouts in the Orchestra Room Bendy cutout.jpg|A Bendy cutout appearing behind Henry Bendy doll.png|A Bendy doll, appearing in Chapter 1 Pentagram Bendy.png|A Bendy cutout in front of a Pentagram Bendy ref.png|A reference sheet, showing Bendy's lack in emotion Bendy peak.gif|A Bendy cutout peaking around the corner Trivia *Despite the presumed melted ink covering his face, Ink Bendy can still sense Henry around him. **It's implied that the sense can be either through the ink around the Workshop, or through Henry's silent breathing. It is also implied that Ink Bendy may also be able to sense the vibrations caused by Henry's footsteps. *Bendy originally had three darts on his gloves, but they were redesigned into two buttons on each due to a potential similarity with Mickey Mouse (i.e. the gloves) *The cartoon horns on Bendy resembles that of Mandy's from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. *There are several theories involving the origin of Ink Bendy: **One theory states that he possessed a victim in a ritual, which explains a wheelchair seen in Chapter 1 and the fact that Ink Bendy himself has a twisted ankle. **However, other theories suggested that Ink Bendy is Bendy but a failed attempt to be created into the latter. **It is also predicted that Ink Bendy is, in fact, Bendy himself, incarnated by the Ink Machine. *Ink Bendy's design from beta lacked in arms and legs, and had a different headshape. During this time, Ink Bendy also had a different behaviour in Chapter 1: Instead of trying to grab Henry, Ink Bendy just looked around, seemingly checking the place out. *Bendy appears on the loading screen in the bottom right corner. Category:Demon Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Mischievous Category:Trickster Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Homicidal Category:Barbarian Category:Evil Creation Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Mascots Category:Man-Eaters Category:Horror Villains Category:Leader Category:Possessor Category:Mutants Category:Titular Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Vengeful Category:Parody/Homage Category:Predator Category:Satan Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Internet Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mute Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Satanism Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Dark Forms